the_backgroundfandomcom-20200215-history
Project=-
Authors Note This is also intended to be my backstory for wikivengers, this is my first page on this wiki, pls dont judge me,if u do, I will think your a heartless F**** neverthless enjoy this pasta!�� Just to let you know this takes place in the same dimension as Bella1963 ! AND NO ONE EDIT THIS! -FR0SK01 oh and i made a backstory for my chicken companion, check out : Roo3t4r !!! Prologue W''HATS GOING ON!!??'' '' I dont know??? ''Boss is gonna kill us?!??! '' M-maybe its just a computer glitch or something! W''ell it better be one! '' Here it comes. *All of the scientests stares at the tube* Th-there , the clone! wait, the DNA isn't fully injected, uh oh! Chapter one : PR0JECT =01%3D-?action=&VEACTION= Wup,okay, fine call me crazy? Yep! I find my self in a tank full of water naked! I guess somoene here's dirty....... Well not just someone! A few dudes in straight collared white suits were looking straight at me! A tall women in the corner were holding a clipboard crossing out every box. A couple of dudes were looking at computers typing stuff. Lastly, a chicken��, probably another one of my test subject buddies. Finnally , I were free to go, but they weren't done with me yet! Looks like they have to get rid of test-subjects the old fashioned way : kill. Oh well, they pushed me of a cliff. Me? Oh im falling "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I yelled. Suddenly, being naked doesn't actually sound that bad. I closed my eyes, and suddenly i was back in the lab, AGAIN! But this time , It was differrent , I punched a nurse in the nose and butchered a scientests in half! I ran down the corrider and met the same chicken i met earlier! (I named him rooster) Chapter 2 : Rooster's story Oh heyya well ye, I apparently can talk to my pet chicken now. Anyways , i figured out that i can talk to animals! So yeah. I was hiding behind random technology with my chicken buddy , and this is what happened, R00ster : ''AIIIIIIIIIII WAT THE FAKS !!!! ME SCAREDDDD!!! wE FARMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!! Oh yeah you thought that was weird? Nope, apparantly R00ster grabbed a random gattling gun in site and started shooting every scientest in site!!! At this point, i wouldve teleported outa here, but i noticed the scientests are like freakin zombies!!! i cut off ones arm, and it grew back ... shet... i came to do thats natural, i grabbed my pet chicken and teleported outa here!!!! I found myself in the mountens . Chapter 3 : Mountain HO! oh, well . That was certainly unispected. well boring... i am here in the mountains, i guess this is quite the most unsensational thing i have done in my life! Even know i was born 2 hours ago but y'know. I looked at my chicken, as usual, he just sqwuaked like nothing happened. I looked around. There was nothing but forests. Then i saw a quick glimpse of a shadowy figure but then I got randomly teleported out of the mountain! I can't seem to find the mountain anymore. I was in capsule